


Ransom's Wanted

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Benoit Blanc, detective extraordinaire, hired anonymously to work the case of the death of Harlan Thrombey, the eccentric novelist. He had been conducting interviews with the family of the deceased for a while now, ranging from the author's eldest daughter, Linda to his youngest grandson Jacob. There was only one person missing,
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Ransom's Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I watched this movie recently and felt the need to write this fic although i will be changing the plot a bit. There may be spoilers and i have no idea how to tag this one, but here it is, until i add more.

Hugh Ransom Drysdale, Harlan Thrombey’s eldest Grandson and Linda and Richard Drysdale’s son. He missed the funeral but has now appeared for the reading of his grandfather's will, that it turns out he already knew he was being cut out of. 

Watching as the young man got out of his car and tried to push away the dogs that were barking and hounding at him Benoit couldn’t help but think two things. The first being that he was definitely full of himself and the second, the detective couldn’t believe he was thinking it, he was on a case and this man was one of his suspects but all the while he thought, ‘ Damn this kid is attractive’. 

Ransom came into the house cocksure and arrogant, he was looking for attention, that much was obvious. This kid had clearly never had a job, he’d probably hardly ever done anything for himself. A trust fund baby through and through. 

The reading of the will itself was an intense fiasco, everyone turning on one another, Linda and Richard stating that only Harlan had the guts to remove his funding of Ransom when they couldn’t, telling him it was better for him, that he shouldn’t have that financial support from his family and he could hardly keep track of the amount of times the young man had told the rest of his family to ‘Eat shit’ and then of course it was time for them all to find out that Harlan had left everything to his private nurse Marta, who was a lovely girl who had been assisting him on the case, first they asked her if she knew about it, before turning on her, Linda even asking the poor girl if she had been sleeping with Harlan in order to get his money. They had made it clear she was no longer a part of their family, the one they had so graciously accepted her into. 

Despite this argument going on Benoit didn’t fail to notice Ransom making a quick exit, laughing as he did so, this made it abundantly clear to the detective that the boy knew something about the will before it was even opened. 

Ducking out after him Blanc followed the youngest Drysdale out into the foyer area, where the young man sat in one of the many chairs. Benoit took a seat besides the kid hoping to get more than insults from his plush lips. 

“So Ransom, Right?” Blanc drawled, it wasn’t too unheard of for someone to choose to be known by their middle name but if that was the boys preference then he would yield to it. 

“Yeah, umm.. Hugh sounded way too pretentious and besides it's different, you don’t hear of many people known as Ransom do you” he responded. That was true, Ransom was pretty much unheard of as a name. 

The young man looked up, smiling lightly at the detective. Looking the kid in the eyes Benoit couldn’t help but notice how bright a shade of blue they were, both his parents had blue eyes but neither of them had eyes as bright and enchanting as their sons. 

“Detective Benoit Blanc” he said, introducing himself, he held out a hand for the younger to shake. When the other took his hand he picked up on a couple of things, the first was that the young man’s handshake was strong and firm and another being that he had smaller hands than himself, that they fit within his almost imperceptibly.

“So Detective…….” Ransom began, his voice smooth, he was unable to finish what he was going to say as Marta all but ran from the house, with the rest of the Thrombey and Drysdale’s chasing after her. Marta raced to her car, the others shouting profanities and slurs at her as she opened her car door and started the engine. 

Watching this happen from the porch, Benoit was at a loss, he needed each suspect to stay, but there went one of his more promising leads. He knew however that the girl would come back, especially if asked, she cared for Harlan and wanted the ‘killer’ caught. 

Lieutenant Elliott and Trooper Wagner quickly escorted everyone back into the house, pausing only to converse with the detective about their next course of action now that their lead witness had left. Benoit told them not to worry and that he would have her back soon. 

It was then decreed that from then onwards the only people that were allowed to leave the premises until the killer had been apprehended or at least some new evidence came to light were the lawyer who read the will and his assistant, along with any members of the law enforcement present.


End file.
